La chispa adecuada
by Athena HiwIva
Summary: Naruto entra a un internado para varones en donde Sasuke es el chico que gobierna.  ¿Que sucede cuando la única persona capaz de retarte te resulta irresistiblemente atractivo?. SasuNaru... Varias...
1. Capítulo 1

**LA CHISPA ADECUADA**

**Summary.-**Naruto entra a un internado para varones en donde Sasuke es el chico que gobierna. ¿Que sucede cuando la única persona capaz de retarte te resulta irresistiblemente atractivo?. SasuNaru... Varias...

**Advertencia.- Advertencia:** Éste fic contiene Shone-ai/Yaoi (relación hombre/hombre), en caso de que no sea de tu agrado o seas una persona sensible, te recomiendo NO leerlo Ya están adevertidos NO se quejen después!!!

**Disclaimer: **Todo el mundo sabe que Naruto no es nuestro, todo es obra del genial Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Nada de lucro.

Bueno, este es un fic que hicimos mi queria amiga y aprenidz, Mia-chan y yo. Ambas amamos rotundamente este magnífico anime y manga y adoramos escribir Yaoi. Esperamos les agrade esta historia. . n.n

* * *

.- .¡No señor, por favor, no me haga daño!.- 

.- Hubieras pensado en eso antes de meterte por aquí, novato inútil.-

Dos chicos grandes y con aspecto aterrador acorralaban a uno mucho más joven.

.- Lo siento, señor, no tenía idea. ¡No se nada, por favor!.- suplicaba aterrado el menor.

.- Kankuro. ¿Tú que opinas?. ¿Qué castigo merece este enano?.- Dijo burlón Suigetsu enseñando los colmillos amenazante.

.- ¿Sabes?. Este enano no está mal...- Kankuro recorrió libidinosamente el cuerpo del menor con la mirada.-... nada mal.-

El menor tembló y los ojos comenzaron a enrojecérsele al bordo del llanto.

.- Oye chico, si te callas y no te quejas esto se acabará rápido y sin tanto dolor...- se burló Suigetsu.

.- .¡No, señor, se lo suplico no lo volveré a hacer, por favor!.-

.-. ¡Oigan ustedes!.¡ Les ordeno que se detengan y dejen a ese chico en paz!.- Gritaron al fondo del pasillo. Ambos chicos voltearon a verlo.

.- .¡Jajajajaja!. ¿Escuchaste eso, Suigetsu?. Ese idiota nos está ordenando...-

.- Pobre diablo, tal vez necesite que lo escarmentemos también...-.

.- Inténtenlo y lo pagarán caro. ¡Dejen a ese pobre chico en paz!.-

.-. ¿ No sigues retando mocoso idota?.-

.- ¡Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto y les daré su merecido!.-

.-.¡Jajajaja!.- las risas aumentaron de volumen al escuchar eso.

.- No tienes oportunidad. Ni siquiera me suena ese ridículo nombre.-

.- Jum!. Pues entonces me conocerán como el chico que pateó tu asqueroso trasero.-

.-.¡Este chico me está colmando la paciencia!. Tengo asuntos más importantes que atender...- Kankuro volvió a mirar lujuriosamente hacia al más chico.

.- .¡Te ordené que te alejaras de es chico!.- El rubio corrió hacia ellos con el puño en alto dispuesto a ponerlos en su lugar.

.- .¡Ustedes, par de imbéciles!. ¿Por qué andan gritando como niñas chiquitas?.- Un joven atractivo y moreno interrumpió la pelea. Estaba acompañado de otro de cabello gris y ojos verdes.

.-.¡Sa-sasuke!.- Kankuro y Suigetsu se sobresaltaron y se pusieron rígidos.- Kimimaro...- dijeron casi con el mismo respeto.

.- Este enano se metía en nuestros territorios y cuando íbamos a castigarlo, este otro idiota se apareció y comenzó a molestar.- se excusaba Kankuro algo nervioso.

.- .¡Oye!. Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto y ustedes son un montón de idiotas que denigran a la sociedad.-

.- Suigestu, Kankuro dejen de andarse metiendo con gente estúpida y vámonos.- Ignorando completamente al rubio se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar como si nada.

.-. ¡Oye tú idiota!. No soy ningún estúpido. Además. ¿Quién te crees tú?.-

.- .¡Imbécil!. ¿Sabes con quien hablas?. Él es el...-

.- Suigetsu...- por fin habló Kimimaro, calmando al otro.- No sé si eres valiente o un completo idiota, pero eres interesante...- comenzó tranquilamente.- Él es Uchiha Sasuke, nuestro líder...-. Los otros dos asintieron con solemnidad.

.- .¿Uchiha?... Uchiha.- comenzó a recordar con dificultad.-. ¡Oh si!. Como Uchiha Itachi... Jaja así que eres pariente de ese idiota que se creía el rey del mundo, ese maldito perdedor que martirizó a muchos inocentes.-

El trío que acompañaba a Sasuke soltó una exclamación casi dolorosa. Incluso el más joven que había salvado Naruto se alarmó. Sasuke giró su rostro y por primera vez miró a los ojos azules de Naruto de forma asesina.

.- Retira todo eso que has dicho...- ordenó de manera autoritaria.

.- Etto...yo...- Naruto sintió miedo ante esos ojos tan penetrantes.-... ¡No lo haré!.-

.- Sasuke... por favor, nos encargaremos de ese tipo tan insignificante, no...-.

.-. ¡Retíralo!.-

.-¡Oblígame!.-

La campana sonó, asustando a todos los presentes.

.-. ¡Mierda!. Sasuke, todavía tenemos que ir a darles la "bienvenida" a los de primero. Si llegamos aún más tarde a la primera clase del año, Kakashi nos matará y todavía es temprano para eso.- comenzó a insistir Suigetsu.

.- Suigestu tiene razón, Sasuke...- Kimimaro tomó al Uchiha del brazo.

.-. ¡Tú me las vas a pagar!.- señaló amenazante a Naruto.

.-. ¡No te tengo miedo!.-

.- Te veré a la salida en las canchas.- Dijo como si fuera un hecho. Se dio la vuelta y sus hombres le siguieron.

.-.¡Coño!. Malditos imbéciles me las pagarán a la salida.- volteó a ver al más joven y le sonrió.- Bueno chico, vamos, tienes que ir a clases.- El otro aún estaba asustado.

.- Gra-gracias, señor.-

.- .¿Señor?. .¡Iuu! Soy Naruto, no soy ningún anciano para que me digas señor... Jeje... Por cierto. ¿Cómo te llamas?.-

.-. ¡Ah! . Lo siento, soy Konohamaru, mucho gusto.- le tendió una mano.

.-. ¡Muy bien!. Oye, debes tener más cuidado con esos tipos.-

.- Pero... tú tienes una pelea con ellos a la salida.- dijo con preocupación.

.- . ¡Ah!. Esos tipos no son nada para mi, hay tipos peores y los he enfrentado, además yo soy muy fuerte... Jeje...¡Oh, si!. Debo ir a clases, es el primer día y debo llegar temprano. ¡Me voy!.- se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse a su salón.

.- .¡Espera!.-

.- . ¿Qué pasa?.-

.- Gracias de nuevo.- Konohamaru le sonreía radiante. Naruto asintió feliz y corrió hacia su clase.

* * *

.- .¡Sasuke, Suigestu, Kimimaro, NUNCA PUEDEN LLEGAR TEMPRANO, NI SIQUIERA EL PRIMER DÍA!.- Kakashi gritaba histérico. 

.- Ehm... Kakashi-sensei, lo sentimos, nos perdimos en el camino de la vida.-

.-.¡Trío de inútiles eso es una mentira!.-

Todo el salón sudó gotita.

.- Pero sensei, usted siempre anda diciendo excusas así de absurdas...- murmuraron todos.

.- Bueno, por esta vez lo olvidaré. ¡Siéntense!.- ordenó, los tres obedecieron. Hatake suspiró y miró sonriendo a su grupo.

.- Muchachos, no saben como los extrañé...- dijo feliz.- Pero antes que nada, déjenme presentarles a un nuevo alumno, espero que lo ayuden a adaptarse...- Suigetsu y Kimimaro se miraron preocupados imaginando quien sería.- Entra, por favor.-

.-. ¡Hola a todos!. ¡Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto!.- se presentó escandalosamente.

Sasuke se levantó de su lugar, a pesar de que Kimimaro tratara de impedirlo.

.-. ¿QUÉ?. ¡TÚ!.- Naruto lo reconoció y también le gritó.

.- . ¿Algun problema, Sasuke?.- dijo Kakashi con mirada asesina. Todo el salón parecía confundido y asustado.

.- No... no lo hay.- y volvió a sentarse, el salón comenzó a murmurar.

.-. ¡Muy bien!. Naruto, seas bienvenido al internado Feuer Blutenblatt para varones y ahora, toma asiento.-

.- Etto... ¿Dónde sensei?.-

.-. ¡Ah!. Pues por ahí...mmm... ahí hay un lugar vacío junto a Kiba. Kiba levanta la mano.- Un chico de cabello castaño revuelto levantó la mano, Naruto asintió y se sentó.

.-Si, bueno, como saben yo soy su Jefe de Grupo. Este es su segundo año aquí. Así que aunque saben las reglas habrá que recordarlas, especialmente ciertas personitas...- comenzó mirando a Sasuke acusantemente.

.- Oye... Uzumaki...- llamó Kiba, Naruto volteó a verlo.-. ¿Conocías a Uchiha?.- susurró con respeto.

.- .¿A ese idiota de allá?.- Inuzuka se sorprendió al escuchar como se refería a Sasuke.- Bueno, no lo conozco. En la mañana me topé con él y se sintió ofendido. Me retó a la salida.-

.-.¡.¿Cómo.?.! Te enfrentarás a "ÉL"... ¿Oye Shino, escuchaste eso?.- llamó al chico de atrás. Era un tipo con gafas negras que Naruto apenas había notado. Shino asintió.

.- Bueno, es normal que no lo conozcas, eres nuevo por aquí pero... ¡Tienes que arrodillarte y pedir perdón!. No te enfrentes a él.- Shino asintió.

.-. ¿Cómo?. ¡No lo haré!. ¿Y quien es ese tipo?.-

.- Bueno, es prácticamente el dueño de la escuela. Su palabra es ley a quien tienes que respetar. Ya sabes el todo poderoso con fieles camaradas por toda la escuela. Si te metes con él y con sus hombres estás muerto, te los tiras a todos encima. Además es el tipo más bueno del colegio. Ese chico es dinamita.-

.- No me importa si es el rey del mundo, yo lo enfrentaré.-

.- Bueno, fue un placer conocerte, pero si sobrevives, me haré tu subordinado.-

.- Prefiero que seas mi amigo y no te preocupes NO caeré ante un tipo tan prepotente y amargado.-

.- Está bien, te deseo suerte Uzumaki.-

.- Gracias, supongo.-

.- Bueno... ¿Todo claro?. Ahora continuemos. Recuerden que también les imparto la clase de Anatomía... y ahora empecemos con...-

.-. ¡Kakashi-sensei!.-

.-. ¿Qué pasa, Naruto?.-

.- Tengo una duda.-

.- Adelante, pregunta.-

.-. ¿Por qué lleva esa extraña banda que cubre su ojo izquierdo?.-

.-. ¡Oh eso!. Es muy simple, te contaré...-

.-. ¡AY NO!. Esa historia otra vez no...- exclamaron todos.

.- Pues verás yo estoy realmente interesado en una linda chica...-

Todo el salón a coro murmuró claramente.- Iruka-sensei.-

.- La invité a salir y me dijo que no, entonces la seguí y la perseguí hasta que aceptó salir conmigo, fuimos a cenar a un lindo restaurante, en verdad esa chica es linda...-

De nuevo todo el salón.- Iruka-sensei.-

.- Cuando estábamos ahí, ella me dijo que me tenía una sorpresa, así que tomo esta banda, cubrió mis ojos y dijo que esperara. Esperé y esperé hasta que me quité la banda de un ojos para mirar y ella. ¡Ya no estaba ahí!. Así que desde entonces nunca me quito esta banda para que algún día recuerde la sorpresa que me tiene que dar.-

.- Pero... ¿Por qué solo le cubre el ojo izquierdo?. Debería ponerla en su frente o quitársela.-

.-. ¡Oh no, Naruto!. Si lo hago creerá que no estoy esperando...- Todo el salón sudó gotita.

.-. Etto... está bien sensei.-

.- Pero NO solo eso.¡Ve lo sexy que me veo!.- todos sudaron aún más gotita.

En ese momento la campana sonó. Todos se levantaron para cambiarse de salón. Shino y Kiba caminaron con Naruto.

.- Bueno, Naruto y tú de dónde saliste y que te trajo por aquí.- preguntó Kiba.

.-Pues yo estudiaba en un colegio normal, pero mi padre es un gran empresario ocupado. Se sentía muy culpable de dejarme solo todo el tiempo y ambos decidimos que entraría a un internado pero él me escribiría seguido y procuraríamos vernos cada que podamos.-

.-. ¡Uy eso debe ser difícil!.- exclamó Kiba.- No... mi madre quiere que yo sea un gran veterinario y me prepare muy bien en este lugar de prestigio.-

.-. ¿Y tú Shino?.-

.- Mi familia tiene un largo historial aquí. Respeto sus decisiones.- dijo en tono lúgubre. A Naruto le pareció que Shino era un chico de pocas palabras literalmente.

Al llegar al salón de Literatura, éste se iba llenando. Al acercarse al profesor, Naruto lo reconoció enseguida.

.-. ¡Iruka-sensei!. Eres el mismo del que hablaba Kakashi-sensei.-

.-.¡Kakashi!. ¿Dónde?. ¿Dónde?.- gritaba asustado Iruka, mirando a todos lados, buscando un sitio donde esconderse.

.- Sensei... el no está aquí, traquilo...- calmó apenado Naruto. Iruka suspiró aliviado. Miró a Naruto y el rostro se le iluminó.

.- Pues ya sabes, mi padre decidió mandarme aquí porque tiene buena reputación además de lo mucho que hablas de aquí...-

.-. ¡Ah, tu padre!. El buen Kazeiyo. Me recuerdas tanto a él cuando éramos jóvenes y grandes amigos... bueno, después hablamos, vete a sentar.- Naruto asintió y obedeció.

.- Bueno, jóvenes... No saben el gusto que me da volver a verlos por aquí...- en ese momento, Sasuke entró acompañado de Kimimaro.-. ¡Ah, Sasuke, Kimimaro!... llegan a tiempo, siéntense...- Iruka continuó.-... En fin, ya se que esto es tedioso pero debemos comenzar con los lineamientos de Literatura... el objetivo de la materia es...-

Pasaron diez minutos de explicación y medio salón estaba dormido.

.- Iruka-sensei, sabemos todo eso y. ¿A quien le importa?. No vendrá en el examen.- Interrumpió Sasuke desde su lugar.

.- Sasuke, por favor. Es algo elemental y saben cuanto me gusta darles esta clase...-

.-. ¿Tanto como le gusta Kakashi-sensei?.-

Todos el salón lanzó exclamaciones y chiflidos de aprobación.

.-.¡Señor Uchiha!. Pero que falta de respeto, hágame el favor de disculparse.-

.-. ¿Pero qué hice?. ¿Acaso dije mentiras?.-

Naruto comenzó a molestarse por la actitud tan altanera de Sasuke contra Iruka.

.-. ¡Compórtate o tendré que sacarte!. No quiero empezar el primer día.-

.-. No dije nada malo...- dijo inocentemente.-. Es solo lo que veo, usted y Kakashi se...-.

.-. ¡Salte, niño!.- Se desesperó Umino. Todo el salón reventó en relajo, gritos y chiflidos.

.- Vamos, Uchiha, salte o esque te da miedo que llegue el director y te castigue.- levantó la voz Naruto provocando a Sasuke.

.- Jajaja... No soy un niño mimado como tú que obedece todo lo que le dicen.-

.-.¡UH!. Eso dolió.- gritaba todo el salón

.- Cálmate, Sasuke. ¿Cómo es posible que el estúpido chico nuevo pueda provocarte tan fácil.- calmaba Kimimaro.

.- Esta bien, como usted diga, mi querido profesor...- se levantó y gritó en tono sarcástico.-... Pero no puede negar que...¡IRUKA-SENSEI AMA A Kakashi-SENSEI!.-

.- JAJAJAJAJA.- toda la clase estalló en carcajadas e Iruka estaba más rojo que un tomate, lleno de pena e ira.

.-.¡LARGATE, SASUKEE!. Y ahora gracias a ti todos van a hacer un ensayo de quinientas palabras para dentro de tres días.-

.- Jaja... quinientas palabras, hasta mi abuelita podría hacerlo y eso que está ciega.-

.- Muy bien. Que sean dos mil palabra para mañana para calificación mensual...-

.-. ¡Ay!. Tan poquitas, que bondadoso eres sensei...-

.-.¡Ya cállate, Sasuke!.- comenzaron a volar cuadernos y bolas de papel hacia Sasuke.

.- Bueno, me voy... pero recuerden que...- todos prestaron atención.-... Me quedo en sus corazones.- Todos estallaron en carcajadas. Iruka saba miedo y le cerró la puerta a Sasuke en la cara.

* * *

.- Sasuke... ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?. Ni siquiera pasó la mitad del primer día y te mandaron conmigo. Interrumpir la clase, Faltarle el respeto al profesor, alterar la paz del salón...- 

.- Si, lo sé, pero. ¿Acaso dije mentiras?.- Kakashi rió libidinosamente.

.- Jojo... de acuerdo... solo por esta vez lo pasaré por alto.¡Solo por esta vez!.-

.-. Si, gracias, sensei. ¡Es el mejor!.- salió del salón y levantó el pulgar para Kakashi.-... Usted atrapará a Iruka algún día...-

* * *

Pronto llegó la hora del almuerzo y todo el comedor estaba repleto de estudiantes. Todos comentaban sobre el chico nuevo que acababa de retar al chico más poderoso de la escuela, realmente se hizo popular en un día. 

.- . ¿Viste al idiota que retó al líder?.- preguntaba Kankuro a un chico con cabello castaño rojizo y ojos esmeralda.

.- Si, parece un chico interesante...-

.- Gaara, ese idiota osó retar a Sasuke, está loco, lo van a matar, me compadezco de él.-

.- Tal vez este chico sea diferente, hay algo en él que me llama la atención.-

.-. ¡Oh, ya veo!. Será que mi hermanito le haya gustado el chico nuevo.- se burló juguetón.

.- No me molestes Kankuro, si no quieres que te golpee.-

.- Está bien, no te enojes. ¡Ah, hermano, das miedo!. Tal vez por eso todos huyen cuando te ven.-

.- ¡Kankuro!.-

.- Calma, calma... ya me callo.-

* * *

.- ¡Wow!. Así que tu eres el chico que retó a Uchiha. Es sorprendente la valentía en esta juventud.- exclamaba un chico cejón. 

.-. ¿Ah?. ¿Mande?.-

.- Jeje... Mi nombre es Rock Lee.-

.- Hola, yo soy Naruto mucho gusto...-

.- Mira, ellos son Shikamaru y Chouji.-

.- Hola...- se acercaron los dos.

.-Oye chico, eres increíble, si sobrevives te pondré un altar.- Chouji miraba esperanzado a Naruto.

.- Jaja... realmente soy fuerte aunque no lo parezca, podré hacerlo.-

.- Ojalá sea cierto, Sasuke es el jefe por aquí. Nadie es capaz de enfrentarlo, porque te echarás encima a toda su gente. Además es hermano de la gran leyenda.- dijo Shikamaru.

.-. ¿El idiota de Itachi?.-

.-.¿Lo conoces?.-

.- Si, lo conozco. Su fama se extendió muy lejos. Aunque fuera un desgraciado él y su banda, Akatsuki son famosos.-

.-. ¿Entonces ya conocías a su hermano?.-

.- No... porque el famoso es Itachi. ¿No?... Además, yo me encargaré de desgraciado como ellos, son mi especialidad.-

.- Primero intenta salir viva de esta, si lo logras nosotros te apoyaremos.- animó Lee.

.- Naruto, eres la esperanza de los desprotegidos.- Chouji sabía que eso era lo que estaba esperando, pues los hombres de Sasuke eran especialmente crueles con él debido a que era "rellenito".

* * *

Pronto la fama de Naruto recorrió toda la escuela. Se hicieron apuestas y todos querían conocer a Naruto. Le daban bendiciones, amuletos, limpias. El rubio se emocionó un poco más de la cuenta y una hora antes de la salida ya estaba escenificando la derrota de Sasuke. 

.- Y cuando esté en el suelo, pondré un pie sobre él y suplicara por piedad y todos sus hombres llorarán.-

.- ¡SI!.- gritaban todos los que lo apoyaban.

La hora de la verdad llegó. ¿Quién ganaría?. Había un gran número de chicos haciendo un círculo de reunión, armando un gran relajo y gritando.

.-.¡Apuestas hagan sus apuestas!.-

.-. ¡Kankuro idiota!. ¿Qué haces?. ¡Traidor!.- regañaba Suigetsu.

.- Oigan la hospitalización del idiota rubio nos va a salir cara. No somos tan malos como para no pagarle todas las cirugías después de lo que le hará Sasuke.-

.- Eres un idiota...-

Naruto llegó y todos vitorearon. Lo acompañaban Shino y Kiba. Naruto sonrió haciendo la "v" de victoria con los dedos. Enseguida llegó Sasuke acompañado de Kimimaro.

.-¡Pela!.¡Pelea!.¡Pelea!.- comenzaron a gritar eufóricos.

.- Sasuke, sigo insistiendo que no es necesario rebajarte a su nivel, cualquiera podría hacerlo por ti...-

.-. No molestes, Suigetsu...-

.- Sasuke, no seas cruel, recuerda que es nuevo.- aconsejó Kimimaro. Mientras el moreno aflojaba el nudo de su corbata.

.- No tienes que decirlo, acabaré rápido.-

Ambos pasaron al centro del círculo que hacía la multitud.

.- Vamos a ver si eres tan rudo como aparentas o solo eres un cobarde llorica.- provocó Naruto.

.- Auch!.- sonó la multitud.

.-...-.

.- ¿Qué pasa?. ¿El gato te mordió la lengua?.-

.-...-.

.- Ahhhhhh! Eres un...- Naruto se desesperó y corrió hacia Sasuke con el puño en alto. El Uchiha lo esquivó con facilidad y lanzó una agil patada directo al estómago del rubio que salió disparado hacia el suelo.

.-.¡Uuuuuh!.- vitoreó el público.

Los compañeros de Naruto se preocuparon. Los de Sasuke sonrieron triunfales. El moreno sonrió sin bajar su defensa.

.-. ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?.- se levantó Uzumaki y el público comenzó a gritar eufórico.

.- Cállate y pelea.- Naruto volvió a correr hacia el Uchiha con el mismo movimiento, pero en el ultimo instante alcanzó a golpear a Sasuke en el estómago, sacándolo el aire y dejándolo en el piso.

.- Eso es solo algo de lo que tengo.- Sujetó a Sasuke de cuello de la camisa y comenzó a golpear con fuerza su cara. La multitud aclamaba a Naruto, el Uchiha estaba realmente enojado, se abalanzó contra Naruto, cayó sobre él y comenzó a devolverle los golpes con el doble de fuerza y agilidad, partiéndole el labio a Naruto y sacándole el aire. El rubio no le permitió acabarlo ahí y volvió a tumbar a Sasuke. La pelea iba muy pareja, ninguno era débil. La pelea seguía sin haber ganado hasta que...

Unas bombas de humo rodearon la zona. Todos comenzaron a toser y enseguida reconocieron esa peculiar entrara en escena.

.-.¡Corran!. ¡El director!.-

.-.¡NO ESE VIEJO CHIFLADO!.- Todos echaron a correr.

.-. ¡Aquí está su gran y espectacular director!.- una música de no se donde redobló tambores.- ¡Jiraiya-sama!. ¡Jojojo!.- salió del humo. Encontrándose solamente con el par de estudiantes golpeándose en el suelo.

Un cuervo pasó en ese momento.

.- Aho Aho Aho...-. (Aho significa "tonto").

.-.¡Pero que atrocidad están haciendo dentro de las instalaciones!.- Jiraiya tomó a Naruto del cuello y lo levantó del suelo.

.-.¡Suélteme viejo loco!.- comenzó a patalear el rubio. Sasuke volvió a la realidad.

.-.¡Señor, director!.- exclamó. El director lo miró y suspiró.

.-. Uchiha. ¿Otra vez tú?. ¿Tan pronto?.- Jiraiya se rascó la nuca.

.-. ¿Y tú?...- reconoció al chico nuevo.-... ¿Y con uno nuevo, Sasuke?.-

.- Fue mi culpa, yo lo comencé todo, él no tiene nada que ver.- Naruto abrió los ojos de sorpresa al escuchar a Sasuke decir eso.

.- Aún así, debo confinarlo a la "celda" a ambos.- Sasuke resopló frustrado.

.- ¿Nani?.- Naruto no entendía una sola palabra.-

* * *

.-. ¿Qué hago aquí?. ¡NO ES JUSTO NO DEBERÍA ESTAR AQUÍ Y MENOS CONTIGO, IMBÉCIL!.- 

.- Jum... ¿crees que yo estoy divirtiéndome de lo lindo?

.- ¿Por qué a mi?. ¿Qué hice?. Solo trataba de defender a los desprotegidos...-

Naruto comenzó a gritar y a quejarse como histérico, golpeaba la puerta del oscuro salón insistentemente.

.- .¡Ya cállate!. Por eso prefería estar solo, para no aguantarte.-

.-.¡NO POR QUE A MI!. Seguro tu estas acostumbrado a esto pero yo no... A ti es al que deberían castigar.-

Naruto comenzó a golpear, patalear, hacer berrinche, gritar de forma desesperante.

Sasuke era tolerante, pero Naruto tocaba sus límites, "esos" límites que eran sumamente peligrosos. ¡CONTROL! Control, Sasuke

Uno...dos... tres...

.-.¡Todos es tu culpa!. ¡Tu culpa!.-

Ocho... nueve... diez...

Sasuke se tiró violentamente sobre Naruto, aprisionando sus brazos y dominándolo con el peso del cuerpo. Tenía una fuerza sobre humana, Sasuke entrelazó sus piernas, incomodando al rubio de sobremanera.

.- Sa-sasuke... imbécil... ¿Qué-que haces?... ¡Quítate!.- gritaba histérico Naruto, asustándose por la actitud del otro, sintiendo su cálida respiración sombre su cuello, causándole placenteras cosquillas.

.- Vamos a usar esa gran boca tuya para algo mucho mejor...- esa voz era realmente sublime y excitante.

* * *

Hallo!. 

En fin, sabemos que quedan muchas dudas, pero todo se aclarará conforme la historia pase.

Por cierto, sabemos que aqui no hay chicas, las tenemos bien guardadas, pero tememos que a la mayoría del público no les guste que las metamos. Por eso, Mia y yo decidimos preguntar. ¿Quieren ver a todas las Kunoichis de Naruto en esa historia?. ¡Vamos, escribimos para complacerlos, ustedes deciden!.

Me ausentaré por un rato, así que Mia se encargará de atender sus dudas y aclaraciones! ;)

Sin más que decir, me retiro y espero que esta historia sea de su agrado.

Mia y yo nos divertimos en grande al escribirla!.

Un review... ¿Sip?.:3

_Athena HiwIva & Mia Shindou-kun_

_"The Uchihacest really exists and the 363 proof it"_


	2. Capítulo 2

**LA CHISPA ADECUADA**

**Summary.-**Naruto entra a un internado para varones en donde Sasuke es el chico que gobierna. ¿Que sucede cuando la única persona capaz de retarte te resulta irresistiblemente atractivo?. SasuNaru... Varias...

**Advertencia.- ****Advertencia:** Éste fic contiene Shone-ai/Yaoi (relación hombre/hombre), en caso de que no sea de tu agrado o seas una persona sensible, te recomiendo NO leerlo Ya están adevertidos NO se quejen después!!!

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece obviamente, todo es obra de Kishimoto-sama, nada de lucro.

.¡Lo se, qué clase de autoras somos!. ¿Dejar nuestro proyecto así como así?. ¡No actualizar después de quince semanas!. Pueden gritarme y quejarse todo lo que quieran sobre eso. ¡Lo siento muchísimo, en verdad, surgieron unos problemas fuera de nuestro alcance!.

¡Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo que nos brindaron, en verdad! Ojalá que esta historia siga siendo de su agrado. n . n

**Nota.- **Jirobo, Kidomaru y Sakon son parte de los cuatro del Sonido. Sakon es el de pelo azul y con el hermano fusionado, Kidomaru el arácnido y Jirobo el gordo pelón. Se los recuerdo a ustedes porque yo tampoco los recordaba! XDD

**Nota.- **PUEDE CONTENTER SPOILER DEL MANGA!.Debido a que es un AU, únicamente se usan los nombres y el personaje sin extenderse a más. Si quieres arriesgarte, adelante, YA ESTÁN ADVERTIDOS!

* * *

.- Me pregunto que les habrán hecho a esos dos.- comentaba distraídamente Kankuro mientras rebotaba una pequeña pelota por el cuarto. 

.- No tengo idea, habrá que ir por Sasuke. ¿No lo vamos a dejar morir solo ahí con ese maldito rubio, verdad?.- contestaba Suigetsu un poco más serio.

.- Tranquilo, no te alteres, es sólo un confinamiento, saldrán después de la cena. ¿O es que tienes miedo de que Sasuke le enseñe cosas nuevas a Uzumaki?.- inquirió el castaño mirando con burla a su compañero.

.-. ¡No seas idiota, Kankuro!. De hecho, ahora que lo pienso... ¿Recuerdas lo qué pasó la última vez que...?.- el peliazul se quedó pensando algo angustiado.

.-. ¿La última vez de qué?.-

.- Cuando Sasuke pierde el control... No creo que...-

.- Tranquilo, Kimimaro dijo que Sasuke no volvería a hacer esa clase de cosas. ¿O es qué te pone celoso que nuestro jefe se descontrole con otro que no seas tú?.- inquirió con un tono juguetón. El peliazul lo miró con odio y apretó los puños.

.-. ¡No seas imbécil y cierra la puta boca!. Y ya lárgate, no te acomodes aquí.-

.-. ¡Oh, disculpa, ofendí a Suigetsu!. Está bien está bien, ya me voy.- se levantó de la cama en la que estaba sentado y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.-. ¡No es mi culpa que hoy todos estén de mal humor!. Nos vemos en la cena.-

* * *

.-. ¡Quítate, idiota!. ¡PESAS!.- forcejeaba Naruto que era dominado por el cuerpo de Sasuke. El moreno por su parte lo ignoraba y se frotaba deliciosamente contra el cuerpo del rubio. Recargó su frente sobre la del ojiazul que le miraba con odio. El Uchiha sonrió de forma siniestra y sus ojos brillaron con malicia. Bajó sus labios hasta el cuello del rubio y comenzó a probarlo sutilmente, Naruto se arqueó por la sorpresa y emitió un gruñido al sentir la húmeda lengua de Sasuke sobre su piel morena. 

.-. ¡Ah!. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?. Es asqueroso.- se resistía Naruto comenzándose a desesperar, pero entre más se retorcía su piel se frotaba contra la de Sasuke incómodamente, el Uchiha no cedía, tenía una fuerza sobrehumana . Los dientes del moreno se enterraron dolorosamente en aquella tierna piel, Naruto soltó un gritito.

.-. ¿Pero qué sucede?. Esto apenas comienza, dobe.- se burló con un tono prepotente el Uchiha, levantando la mirada hacia el rubio que se desconcertó al notar un brillo rojizo en los azabaches ojos de Sasuke.

.-. ¡Imbécil, deja de decir estupideces!.¡ Aparte de abusivo, violador!.- Naruto comenzó a insultar a Sasuke, pero este soltó una risita y volvió a sonreír con malicia.

.- Cállate, usuratonkachi...- le susurró al momento en que se inclinaba hacia su rostro y sus labios se posaron sobre los de rubio, callándolo súbitamente. Naruto no pudo reaccionar por la impresión y Sasuke comenzó a besarlo suavemente, aprovechando ese fugaz momento de tranquilidad.

Se escuchó una llave abriendo la puerta de aquel lúgubre salón, pero Sasuke estaba tan ocupado disfrutando de ese momento que no le importó. Por su parte el rubio seguía en shock.

.-. ¿Jóvenes han aprendido la lección?. ¡Hoy...!.-. Naruto reaccionó al escuchar la voz de Iruka-sensei y notó aquel placentero cosquilleo sobre sus labios.

.-. ¡Aaaaaaah!.- Naruto con una fuerza igualmente inhumana golpeó con la rodilla a Sasuke que se separó inmediatamente y gritó del dolor sosteniendo su entrepierna tremendamente adolorida.

.-. ¡ERES UN IDIOTA, IMBÉCIL, VIOLADOR, ABUSIVO, DESGRACIADO, PERVERTIDO, PERDIDO...!.-

.-. ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA?.- le gritó Sasuke jadeando del dolor.

.-. ¡LIBIDINOSO, ESTÚPIDO, TARDADO, DESVIADO, HIJO DE PUTA, BASTARDO, CABRÓN...!.-

.-.¡Ah!.- suspiró Iruka.- Minato. ¿Quién diría que tu hijo crecería tan rápido?.-

* * *

.-. ¿Quién diría que Uzumaki tendría puntería?.- se burlaba Kankuro sin parar de reír. Kimimaro y Sasuke le miraban de forma fulminante, pero al castaño no le importaba en lo más mínimo. 

.-. Los rumores corren aquí tan rápido como en una escuela de mujeres.- se acercó Suigetsu.- Todos dicen que tú y Uzumaki se besaron.-

.-. ¡. ¿ Cómo?.!. Sasuke picarón. ¡No pierdes el tiempo!. ¿Verdad?.- seguía burlándose Kankuro ahogado en carcajadas.

.-. ¿ Quieres callarte, Kankuro?. Sasuke. ¿En serio lo besaste?.- dijo serio Suigestu no pudiendo esconder ese toque de angustia que todos notaron.

.-. No lo sé. – Contestó en tono neutral.

.-. ¿Cómo qué no lo sabes?. Ese Uzumaki debe tener una buena razón para casi haberte dejado sin descendencia. Supongo que te habrá sorprendido con la guardia baja.- insistió el peliazul. A Sasuke una venita comenzó a palpitarle en la frente.

.-.¡Ejem!.- carraspeó Kankuro.-. Bueno hoy pasaron muchas cosas. ¿Por qué no vamos a visitar el internado de Tsunade-sensei?. ¿Te siguen doliendo esos golpes de la pelea?. Alguien ahí te mimará, Sasuke, estoy seguro.- inquirió el castaño sin poder ocultar ese tono de voz libidinoso.

.-. ¡TÚ SOLO PIENSAS EN MUJERES, IDIOTA!.- le gritó Suigestu y ambos comenzaron a discutir escandalosamente. Kimimaro quien había permanecido callado todo el tiempo aprovechó el momento para hablar con el Uchiha.

.-. ¿"Él" salió, Sasuke?.- preguntó con tranquilidad.

.-. Espero que no... Aunque la verdad no estoy seguro.-

* * *

Naruto era acompañado por sus nuevos amigos mientras caminaba hacia el comedor, parecía especialmente molesto. Una bufanda cubría su cuello y por donde pasaba todos comenzaban a cuchichear al verle, lo que parecía provocarle más molestia. 

.- Naruto-kun. ¿Aún no sabes con quien compartirás el cuarto?.- Dijo de repente Lee, intentando romper la atmósfera de tensión.

.-. ¡Ah!.¡Lo había olvidado!. Lo siento. ¿Cómo funciona eso?.-

.- Normalmente son asignados al azar en primer año, supongo que te colocarán en alguna vacante vacía.- le respondió Kiba.

.-. ¿Vacante vacía?. Suena complicado. - el delicioso aroma de la comida le hizo olvidar todo y su en su rostro se formó una expresión de absoluta felicidad.-. ¡Me muero de hambre!.- exclamó encantado al momento en que corría a sentarse al lado de Shikamaru y Chouji, tomó un plato y no dudó en ir a servirse la cena, pues llevaba todo el día sin probar alimento.

.-. Shikamaru... chomp... chomp...- preguntó Chouji sin dejar de comer.-. ¿Por qué Naruto usa bufanda si hace calor?.-

.-. Digamos que Uchiha lo marcó sin autorización previa. Es algo muy complicado de explicar.- respondió en tono cansino.

.- Ajam...- comprendió su amigo sin dejar de masticar.

.- Aunque eso de la autorización me deja con dudas.- comentó Kiba con complicidad.- . ¿No crees, Shino?.- preguntó a su amigo al que apenas habían notado.

.- Las intimidades de Uzumaki y Uchiha me parecen privadas.- contestó con el mismo tono lúgubre de siempre.

.- Tan expresivo como siempre.-

Naruto llegó con su bandeja llena de comida, sonriendo radiante. Se sentó y comenzó a comer al ritmo de Chouji, todos rieron y sudaron gotita.

.-. ¿Con quien compartes el cuarto tú, Lee?.- preguntó el rubio con curiosidad.

.-. Hyuuga Neji, estudia en la misma clase de tercer año que yo. Es de la familia Hyuuga, su prima estudia en el internado de mujeres.-

.- Neji es de los de Sasuke.- comentó Kiba sin mucho interés.-. ¡Hablando del internado de Tsunade-sensei, tendremos que visitarlo pronto, Naruto, ahí hay unas chicas que...!.- comenzó a fantasear el castaño.

.-. ¿ Al directo no le molesta que vayamos a verlas?.- preguntó el rubio interesado.

.-. ¿Al viejo Jiraiya?. Jajaja. Él va a visitarlas sin autorización más seguido que nadie. El problema es la directora Tsuande.- susurró ese nombre con respeto y Naruto sintió como a todos los presentes en la mesa les recorría un escalofrío.

En ese momento Sasuke entró en el enorme comedor acompañado de Kimimaro. Todos los presentes callaron para observarlo y después se fijaron en Naruto, los cuchicheos no esperaron y el comedor se llenó de susurros.

.-. ¡Chismorrean como niñas chiquitas!.- exclamó irritado Shikamaru con cara de aburrimiento.

Justo después entró Suigetsu bastante irritado dirigiéndose directamente a la mesa de Naruto.

.-. ¡Oh, no!.- susurró Lee preocupado.

.-. ¡Pero si aquí estás Uzumaki!.- exclamó triunfal el peliazul, provocando la atención del ojiazul.-. ¿Tienes tanto frío?.- bufó con ironía al momento en que le quitaba hábilmente la bufanda, dejando mostrar aquella marca rojiza sobre su cuello.-. ¡No tienes que ser más obvio por favor!.- volvió a burlarse.- . ¿Te da miedo que se enteren quien te la hizo?.- elevó el tono de voz .-. ¡Ya no me pareces tan rudo!.-

Todos los presentes comenzaron a notar esa aquella discusión y el silenció volvió a presentarse súbitamente. En la mesa de Sasuke, todos observaban la escena menos el Uchiha quien continuaba comiendo sin inmutarse.

.-. ¿Pero qué dices?. ¿Te ha dado miedo al creer que tu novio Uchiha te está engañando?.- lo retó el rubio. Suigetsu apretó los puños pero no cedió.

.-. ¡Ah!. ¿Entonces si fue él?. Creía que lo odiabas.-

.-. Aunque fuera él, me parece tan patético que vengas aquí reclamándolo como tuyo. ¡Vamos, no me importa!. Si te molesta tanto. ¿Por qué no vas a pedir que te haga una marca igual en lugar de andar viniendo a llorar como si fueras su esposa?.-

.- Verás, Uzumaki, aquí tenemos algo que se llama límite t tu estas a punto de rebasarlo.-

.-.¡Uy que miedo!. ¿Y qué me vas a hacer?. ¿Echarme a tu novio-líder Uchiha para que se ponga a llorar también?.-

.-. ¡Nunca te atrevas a insultarlo delante de mi, te lo advierto!.-

.- No les tengo miedo, ni a ti ni a esa bola de bravucones cobardes.-

En la mesa de Sasuke todos seguían atentos aquella acalorada discusión, menos el moreno hasta que Kankuro se acercó a él.

.- Sasuke, por favor, Suigestsu se está hundiendo.- el Uchiha levantó su negra mirada despacio, se levantó tranquilamente y comenzó a caminar hacia esos dos. Todos seguían su paso con la mirada.

.- Suigetsu.- llamó Sasuke al fin con voz firme.- La vida privada de Uzumaki y a mía no te importan, no vuelvas a meterte.- el peliazul apretó los dientes pero no replicó.

.-. ¿Vida privada?. ¿Nosotros?. ¡Pero que demonios estás alardeando, imbécil!.- reclamó fúrico el ojiazul.

.-. ¡Tú, Uzumaki!. ¿Te crees muy valiente no?.- El moreno le miró a los ojos llenos de frialdad.

.-. ¡Jum!. Y tú te crees el rey del mundo.-

.- Tú y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes.-

.-. ¡Ah!. ¿De nuevo quieres una paliza, Uchiha?.-

.- .¡No vuelvas a meterte con mi familia, Uzumaki. Solo te lo estoy advirtiendo. Resolveremos esto después.-

.-. ¿Me estás amenazando?.-

.- . ¿Y qué si lo estoy?.-

.-. ¡Entiende que no te tengo miedo, no tienes ninguna autoridad sobre mi!.-

.-. ¿Quieres tenerme miedo tan pronto?.-

.-. ¡Inténtalo!.-

En todo el comedor se creo una atmósfera llena de tensión. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada. Unos firmes pasos se escucharon claramente entrar.

.-. ¿.¡Qué clase de comportamiento es este, caballeros?.!.- Gritó una potente y temible voz.

.-. ¡Ibiki-sensei!.- exclamaron todos al momento en que volvían a los suyo automáticamente.

.- Joven Uchiha, me parece que este no es el comportamiento adecuado a la hora de la cena. ¿No lo cree?.-

.-. ¿Qué quiere que diga?.- contestó sin inmutarse.- Cualquier explicación es inútil para usted.-

.- No se le ha olvidado todavía. ¿Eh, señor?.-

.- Imposible olvidar sus castigos, sensei.-

.- Bien, bien. Puedes irte ya, Uchiha, antes de que me arrepienta.-

.- El pastel de zarzamora está delicioso, seguro que a Anko sensei le encanta.- comentó a en voz alta para Ibiki.

.-. ¡Uchiha!.- Una venita palpitó peligrosamente en la sien del mayor. Sasuke aprovechó ese fugaz momento de ira para llevarse a Suigetsu con él. Cuando Ibiki se tranquilizó miró a Naruto que le observaba intrigado.

.-. ¿Y tú eres?.-

.- Uzumaki Naruto.-

.- ¿Y vas en la clase de?.-

.- Kakashi-sensei.-

.- Claro... ¿Eres nuevo no?. ¿Ya te asignaron habitación?.-

.- Todavía no.-

.- Perfecto, vamos a asignártela ahora. Será bueno que comience a conocerme, Joven Uzumaki .- decía mientras arrastraba al rubio fuera del comedor.

.- . ¡PERO MI COMIDA!. ¡NO HE TERMINADO!.- se quejaba escandalosamente, pero el maestro tarareaba una canción para ignorarlo. Al salir Ibiki, todo el comedor estalló en voces, exclamaciones y cuchicheos.

.-. ¿Quieres que se encarguen después de Uzumaki?.- le susurró Kankuro al moreno que continuo comiendo tranquilamente. El Uchiha se limitó a levantar la vista, mirando al castaño de forma intimidante.

.- No, el es mío.-

.- Entiendo.-

* * *

Al terminar de cenar, el grupo de Sasuke se dirigió al edificio de los dormitorios. 

.- Bueno, aquí te separas. ¿No Kimimaro?.- el peligris asintió.

.-. ¡Saludas a Juugo de mi parte, no lo he visto en todo el día!.- pidió Kankuro.

.-. Claro. Buenas noches.- se despidió no sin antes comunicarse mediante la mirada con Sasuke. Aquello era algo común entre esos dos que ya no molestaba a nadie.

Los tres continuaron su camino hasta que Kankuro se separó, pues compartía el cuarto con otro chico. Suigetsu y Sasuke caminaron hasta sus habitaciones. Antes de abrir la puerta, el peliazul no pudo contenerse, tomó al moreno violentamente de la cintura y lo recargó sobre la pared. Acercó sus labios ansiosamente a los del morenos y comenzó a besarlos con mucha intensidad, el Uchiha se limitaba a dejarse tratar con docilidad. Suigestu terminó ese beso satisfecho y recargó su frente contra la de su compañero.

.- No sabes como me jode ese maldito Uzumaki. Comienzo a ponerme celoso.-

* * *

.-. Neji... ¿Sabes con quien compartirá dormitorio Naruto-kun?.- preguntó Lee sentado en su cama individual, el Hyuuga estaba sentado también en la suya, al lado de la de Lee. 

.-. ¿Uzumaki?. ¿Tu nuevo amigo?.- cuestionó algo indiferente. El pelinegro asintió.- Escuché que lo pusieron con Gaara.-

.-. ¿Sabaku no Gaara?.- exclamó algo preocupado.

.- El mismo en persona, vamos a ver si Uzumaki tiene tantas agallas como dice.- Lee que quedó pensativo. Después de unos momentos se levantó y caminó hacia al baño.

.- La hora del agua caliente está a punto de acabar, voy a bañarme.- dijo, abriendo la puerta del baño.-. ¿No vienes, Neji?.-

.-. ¡JA!. Prefiero bañarme con agua fría.-

.- Como quieras. ¡Si se te ocurre espiarme te golpearé!.-

.- Claro, claro... intentaré contenerme.- siguió el juego sin mucho interés.-

* * *

.-. ¿Uzumaki Naruto?.- susurró una áspera voz mientras sus esmeraldas ojos lo recorrían sin mucho interés. 

.- ¡Si!.- sonreía animado el rubio.- Me dijeron que compartiría dormitorio contigo... Ehmmm.- miró la palma de su mano donde estaban anotados unos datos.- Ehmmm... ¿Gana?. Que nombre tan...-

.- Ya cállate y pasa...- le cortó dejándole la puerta abierta y el pelirrojo regresó a sus deberes en el escritorio.

.- Que genio...- murmuró el ojiazul entrando con su maleta. Comenzó a acomodarse en la habitación. Le tomó un tiempo y al terminar se dirigió al baño. La habitación estaba en total silencio. Solo se escuchaba el rasgueo de la pluma de Gaara, los pasos de Naruto y algunos murmullos de las habitaciones contiguas. Se escuchó el abrir de la llave de la regadera.

.-. ¡Aaaaaaaah!. ¡El agua está helada!.- gritó el rubio dentro del baño. El pelirrojo gruñó molesto sin distraerse de sus deberes. Minutos después salió Naruto en toalla titiritando de frío. Gaara levantó la vista y miró su cuello por curiosidad. Alguna marquitas y una inconfundible mordida marcada. Ese Uchiha no perdía el tiempo el muy cabrón. Miró el reloj. Un minuto para las diez. Uzumaki seguía acomodando sus cosas en el armario. El pelirrojo no se explicaba como ese rubio lo distraía fácilmente.

Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno...

Todas las luces se apagaron automáticamente. Se escuchó como Naruto se golpeaba en la cabeza con algo y maldecía.

.-. ¡Auch!. ¡Duele, duele!.- se quejaba.-. ¿Qué carajos, pasó?.-

Gaara suspiró con desgana, abrió un cajón y sacó algo. Era una linterna que encendió en seguida. Se dirigió hacia el rubio, le aventó la lámpara y el ojiazul la atrapó.

.- Las luces se apagan a las diez de la noche y se encienden a las seis en punto. Que no se te olvide, Uzumaki.- informó mientras llegaba a su cama y se acostaba.

.-. ¡Ah!. Gracias, Gana.-

.- Es Gaara, Uzumaki.- corrigió con desgana, preguntándose porque se preocupaba por ese Uzumaki.

* * *

Estaba durmiendo deliciosamente sobre ese cómodo colchón y esas sábanas que lo mantenían calientito. Que bien se sentía relajado, suavecito, cómodo. La luz del sol comenzó a lastimarle los párpados cerrados. Maldito sol, pensó... ¿Por qué lo despertaba si...?... 

.-. ¡AH, MIERDA!. ¡SE ME HIZO TARDE!.- Se levantó del golpe y miró al reloj. ¡Las nueve en punto!. Maldita sea, había perdido clases y no llegaría a la siguiente si no se daba prisa. ¿Por qué ese Gaara no se molestó en avisarle?. ¡Ah, mierda!.

* * *

.-.¡Uy!. Mi hermanito se lo tenía bien escondido. Con Uzumaki. ¿Eh?. Jaja mala suerte para ese rubio.- 

.-. ¿ Quieren dejar de hablar de Uzumaki?.- explotó Suigetsu.- Parece la nueva sensación. ¿no?. ¡Pues no!. Por su culpa la escuela se agitó. Si no los mantenemos a raya. ¡Adiós a nuestra posición!.-

.- Es un buen punto... He tenido que dar el doble de palizas últimamente. Pero no me molesta y creo que a los demás tampoco. Hay que darles su merecido a esos debiluchos.-

.- Mmmm... Ese no es el punto, olvídalo, idiota.-

.-.¡Oh, miren los fans de Kimimaro!. Yo me largo, además no quiero ver la horrible cara de perro rabioso de Ibiki tan pronto.- Kankuro se esfumó rápido.

.-. ¡No seas cobarde!. ¡Regresa!.- le gritó Suigetsu aprovechando para poder irse con él, con la excusa de perseguirlo. Sasuke y Kimimaro se quedaron solos.

.-. ¡Muy buenos días, Kimimaro-kun!.- exclamó Sakon con los ojos brillando y sus labios retocados de verde.

.-. ¡Kaguya-kun!. Tanto tiempo sin verte, creí morir.- se unió Kidomaru con voz melosa.

.-. ¿Qué podemos hacer por ti, Kaguya-kun?.- dijo Jirobo, con su gran sombra cubriéndolos a todos.

.- Y... Uchiha-san.- pronunciaron al unísono sin poder esconder ese toque de envidia, pero sin perder el respeto.

Sasuke resopló con desgana. Iba a tener problemas con el cabrón de Ibiki, pero no dejaría a Kimimaro solo con esos tres.

* * *

.¡Maldita sea!. Estaba llegando jodidamente tarde a la primer clase de química, el día anterior Ibiki-sensei no le había inspirado mucha confianza. Llegó a la entrada del salón y escuchó a alguien más acercándose también, comenzó a visualizarlo hasta darse cuenta de que era la persona que menos quería ver. 

.-. ¡Buenas días, idiota!.- se burló el Uchiha.

.-. ¿Qué tendrían de buenas contigo?.-

.- Aparte de tarde nos despertamos de mal humor. ¿Eh?. ¿Vas a entrar o te vas a quedar admirando la puerta?.-

.-. ¡A mi no me ordenas!.-

.- Bueno, si no lo haces tú...- lo empujó y abrió la puerta, interrumpiendo el sermón de Ibiki. Todo el salón permanecía en silencio, observándolo en la puerta.

.- Ibiki-sensei, lo siento. Llego tarde.- en el rostro del profesor se formó una mueca siniestra, avanzó hacia Sasuke con el señalador en la mano.

.- Evidentemente. ¡Oh, el joven Uzumaki también!.-

.-. ¿Uzumaki?. ¿Uchiha y Uzumaki?.- comenzó a murmurar el salón.

.-. ¡SILENCIO, MANDRILES MALEDUCADOS!.- gritó histérico al salón que quedó en silencio sepulcral. Volvió su atención a los otros dos con una venita palpitando en su cuello peligrosamente

.- Justamente hablábamos de disciplina, caballeros. Señor Uchiha, es una lástima que siga el camino de su hermano mayor. Y señor Uzumaki, debe aprender que la reglas se deben seguir como es debido. No confundan la libertad con libertinaje. Porque puedo ser su mejor amigo o...- acercó su rostro enfurecido demasiado y rompió sin dificultad el señalador .-. ¡SU PEOR ENEMIGO!.- y continuó gritando, escupiendo mientras hablaba. Ambos se preguntaba quien demonios había

contratado a ese tipo como profesor.

* * *

.-. ¿Cómo te fue con Gaara, Uzumaki?.- 

.-. ¡Cierto!. ¡Cierto! . ¿Por qué llegaste tarde?. ¿Pasó algo?.-

.-. ¿Soportaste una noche ahí?.-

.-. ¿Estás completo, Naruto?.-

Todo el montón de curiosos se arremolinaba alrededor del rubio, llenándolo de preguntas sin poder dejarlo respirar.

.-. ¡Si, estoy perfectamente!. ¡Tranquilos!. ¡Ah!. ¡Kiba!.- logró abrirse paso a través de la gente y llegó al lado de su amigo.- ¡Kiba!. ¡Hola!.-

.-. ¡Naruto!. ¿Cómo te va con Gaara?. ¡Sobreviste a un regaño de Ibiki!.-

.- ¡Lo molesto es tener que compartir el castigo con el cabrón de Uchiha!. ¡Lo odio!.- comenzó a hacer berrinche. Kiba sonrió divertido.- Por cierto..¿Por qué todos se preocupan por Gaara?. Solo es callado y amargado.-

.- Mmm...- pensó Kiba.- Verás, Gaara es el último chico con el que todos querrían meterse. Está del lado de Sasuke, pero incluso él lo respeta.-

.-.¡Jum!. ¿Uchiha?. Él respetaría hasta a mi trasero... ¿Por qué le tienen tanto miedo?.- Kiba a replicar pero Shino llegó sin hacer ruido.

.-.¡Ah, hola, Shino!.- el rubio sonrió.

.- Anko-sensei...- murmuró.

.-. ¿.¡Qué?.!.-

.-. ¡BUENAS TARDES MOCOSOS!.- una escandalosa voz femenina entró al salón y cerró la puerta de golpe.-. ¡DIJE BUENAS TARDES!.- volvió a gritar, ahora rasguñando la pizarra con sus largas uñas. Aquel horrible y agudo sonido hizo a todos callar y taparse los oídos.

.-. ¡Perfecto!. ¡Muy bien, clase!. Compartiremos otro hermoso curso de historia juntos. Yo me encargaré de que la aprendan por las buenas o las malas.. ¿Recuerdan el año pasado, verdad?. Podemos pasarla en grande...o... ¡Pueden decidir sufrir como asquerosas ratas atrapadas en la alcantarilla!.- rugió con un semblante terrorífico.

.-. ¿De verdad es una mujer?.- murmuró Kankuro lo más bajito posible. Instantáneamente el borrado voló directo a él y aterrizó ruidosamente en su banca. El castaño saltó y gritó del susto.

.- Lo siento, querido, creí ver una mosca sobre tu banca.- se disculpó la profesora con una voz empalagosa. A Kankuro sólo alcanzó a darle un tic en el ojo.

* * *

.- No puedo creer que no hayas puesto todavía en su lugar a ese Uzumaki.- se quejaba Neji que estaba recargado sobre un árbol con los brazos cruzados y el semblante calculador.-. ¿En serio estaban parejos en aquella patética pelea de colegialas?. ¡Por favor!. Estabas confiado, lo entiendo. Aún así, por algo muchos te respetan, no puedo creer que...- 

.- Neji...- Lo de detuvo Sasuke.- Él me interesa.-

.- ¿Te interesa?. ¡En qué sentido, Uchiha!.-

.- En los que te quieras imaginar, Hyuuga. Estoy aburrido y quiero jugar un rato.- El castaño suspiró.

.- No le des muchas oportunidades, Sasuke. Podrías arrepentirte después, es peligroso. ¿Kimimaro lo sabe?.-

.- No es necesario que lo sepa tan pronto.-

.-.¡Como quieras!. ¡Por fin es viernes, maldita sea!.-

* * *

.- . ¡Ah!. Me encantan los fines de semana. ¿Por qué me gustan tanto los fines de semana, Suigetsu?.- se estiraba Kankuro complacido en las áreas verdes. 

.-. Por que... ¿No usamos uniforme y por lo tanto no usas la corbata que tanto odias?.-

.-. ¡NO!. Porque podremos darnos una escapada al internado de al lado. ¡Jojo!.- comenzó a reír perversamente.

.-. ¡Mujeres!.- le acompañó Suigetsu en sus fantasías.

.-. ¿Podrían dejar de reír como idiotas e imaginarse minifaldas y sostenes?.- habló con frialdad Kimimaro.

.- . ¡A veces también te gusta ir, Kaguya!. ¿Y Sasuke?. ¡Se perderá la diversión!. ¡Sakura lo estará esperando con los brazo abiertos!.-

.-. ¿Los brazos?. Jaja. ¡La piernas!.- se burló el peliazul.

.-. ¡Oye!. Hay que respetar a la novia del Jefe.-

.- No recuerdo haberla hecho mi novia.- Apareció Sasuke atrás de los tres que saltaron por la sorpresa.

.-. ¡Sasuke!. ¿No te lo perderás hoy, verdad?. – preguntó Kankuro esperanzado.

.-. ¿Olvidas que el cabrón de Ibiki me castigó?.-

.-. ¡Cierto!.- pensó el castaño.-. ¡Pásatela bien con Uzumaki ésta tarde, Jefe!. Nosotros estaremos... ¡AUCH!.- No pudo acabar porque recibió un certero golpe en la cabeza por parte del puño de Suigetsu a quien le palpitaba una venita en la sien.

* * *

.-. ¡Caballeros, la disciplina se impone tan rígidamente como sea posible!. ¡Si no duele no sirve!.- Sermoneaba Ibiki frente al salón a sus dos alumnos.- Me tomé la molestia de pedirle al conserje que no limpiase el salón durante toda la semana ya que ustedes, Uzumaki y Uchiha, se tomarían la molestia de hacerlo por él.- abrió la puerta que crujió.-. ¡Y nada de ayuda extra, señores!. Únicamente usarán esto. – les entregó dos franelas a cada uno.-. ¡Lo quiero impecable, caballeros!. Si no me convence su pulcritud... Bueno, es pronto para enterarse de eso. ¡Buenas tardes!.- 

.-. ¿Los que toman clase aquí son humanos?. ¡Un chiquero estaría más limpio!. ¿Está seguro que sólo pasó una semana?.- comenzó a quejarse el rubio boquiabierto. Ibiki sonrió con malicia.

.-. ¡Disciplina, joven Uzumaki!.- le dijo Ibiki antes de irse con paso firme. El Uchiha y el rubio ni se dirigieron la palabra. Solo cruzaron miradas cargadas de desprecio.

.-. ¿Sabes cuanto te odio, Uchiha?.-

.- Cariño no es precisamente lo que siento por ti, Uzumaki.- respondió con fiereza.

* * *

Naruto llegó arrastrándose al dormitorio. Estaba cubierto de polvo y su olor no era muy agradable. Sus manos estaban deshechas, estaba agotado. Entró al cuarto que compartía con Sabaku no Gaara quien ya estaba adentro leyendo un libro sentado en su cama. El pelirrojo ni se inmutó de la llegada del ojiazul, Naruto comenzaba a acostumbrarse a su presencia de pocas palabras. Se tiró a la cama exhalando un grito. 

.-. ¡Maldito Ibiki!. ¡Cómo me duele la jodida espalda!.- murmuró entre dientes sin esperar alguna respuesta. Pasaron algunos minutos y únicamente se escuchaba el tic-tac del reloj.

.-. El agua caliente se acaba a las 8:30, Uzumaki.- informó Gaara con tono neutral. El rubio iba a abrir la boca para replicar. ¿Por qué demonios no le había avisado en toda la semana que se había bañado con agua helada?. Mejor la cerró.

.-. ¡Gracias, Gaara!.- se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el baño.

.- Una almohada bajo la espalda sirve para el dolor.- volvió a informar sin despegar la vista de su libro. El ojiazul asintió pensando en que esa había sido su primer conversación después del primer día.

* * *

.-. ¡Aaaaah!. ¡El tiempo pasa tan rápido!.- bostezaba Kiba recostado en una grada de las canchas.- Este es el tercer sábado desde empezaron las clases.- 

.- Es cierto. ¿Naruto-kun, todavía tienes castigo?.- preguntó Lee que observaba el partido de soccer.

.-. ¡COÑO!.- comenzó a patalear el rubio.- ¡Otro maldito salón que limpiar!. ¡Es la última vez!.- exclamó un tanto aliviado y otro tanto fastidiado. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar.-. ¡ Nos vemos en la noche!.- se despidió y echó a correr de nuevo al edificio escolar. Llegó con Ibiki que se encontraba de pie, imponente e impaciente.

.-. ¡Buenas tardes, joven Uzumaki!. ¿El último, no?.- Naruto asintió y buscó al moreno con la mirada pero no lo encontró.

.-. ¿Y Uchiha?.-

.- No tengo las más mínima idea, espero puedan arreglarse después.- le entregó sus dos franelas y las otras dos que le correspondían a Sasuke.- ¡Disciplina!.- y el sensei se marchó sin decir nada más. Naruto se quedó perplejo unos segundos.

.-. ¡MIERDA!.¡UCHIHA ERES UN PERFECTO HIJO DE PUTA!.-

* * *

Estaba atardeciendo y el cielo comenzó a teñirse de naranja. Naruto trabajaba arduamente pero apenas había hecho la mitad del trabajo. Ya se había hartado de maldecir el nombre de Sasuke en voz alta, ahora solo lo hacia mediante el pensamiento. Escuchó que alguien subía las escaleras, pero estaba demasiado cabreado como para ver la cara de otra persona, no quería ni enterarse de quien era. Esos fuertes pasos parecían acercarse a donde se encontraba él. ¡Le gritaría si osaba molestarle!. Escuchó como una imponente presencia llegaba al salón y se recargaba el en marco de la puerta, sintió aquella penetrante mirada sobre él. 

.-. Te ves tan encantador haciendo el aseo, te tomaría como esposa si pudiera.- susurró una seductora voz. Naruto levantó la vista llena de cólera.

.-. ¡Tú, maldito bastardo!. ¡ERES UN CABRÓN!. ¡ESTA ME LA PAGAS, UCHIHA.- Se levantó lleno de cólera, corriendo con el puño en alto hacia Sasuke, notando como sus ropas estaban removidas y aquel inconfundible aroma dulzón femenino le llegó. ¡Con que el hijo de puta fue a divertirse!. ¡Lo mataría!. Cuando iba a estrellar su puño contra el rostro del moreno, éste lo esquivo fácilmente e hizo un movimiento muy rápido, estampó a Naruto contra la pared, aprisionando sus manos arriba de su cabeza y sometiéndolo con el cuerpo. Uzumaki jadeaba de furia, estaba tan colérico que no notó de nuevo aquel brillo rojizo sobre los ojos de Sasuke.

.-. Es cierto, me he portado muy mal.- le susurró con sensualidad.- Por favor, castígame como quieras. Cualquier castigo sería la gloria.- el aliento del moreno chocaba contra los labios de Naruto. El rubio sintió aquellas palabras sobre su boca. ¡No, no lo iba a permitir de nuevo!.

.-. ¡Bastardo!. ¡ Deja de decir tanta estupidez y deja que te rompa la cara!.-

.-. ¡Indomable, como me encantas, usuratonkachi!.- suspiró complacido. Se dirigió al cuello de Naruto y recorrió con su lengua desde la nuez hasta sus labios. El rubio no lo soportó, superó la tremenda fuerza que lo aprisionaba y atestó un tremendo puñetazo al rostro del moreno que únicamente se ladeó por la fuerza. Sasuke solo se limpió la sangre que bajaba de su labio partido y sonrió perversamente.

.-. ¿Eso es todo?. ¡Vamos, ven a castigarme en serio, dobe!. ¡Juguemos un rato!.- retó el moreno cuando sus ojos estaban completamente rojos. Se echó a correr. Naruto estaba descontrolado, no lo pensó y se lanzó detrás del Uchiha totalmente fúrico.

.-. ¡MALDITO UCHIHA, REGRESA AQUÍ MALDITO COBARDE¡NO CORRAS COMO NIÑA CHIQUITA!. ¡DEJA QUE TE CASTIGUE EN SERIO, UCHIHA CABRÓN.- Estaba tan fuera de sus cabales que al llegar a la escalera tropezó torpemente y calló dolorosamente desde el ultimo escalón hasta el primero.- ¡AH, PUTA MADRE!.- comenzó a gritar adolorido, sentado en el suelo.

.-. ¿Por qué me llamas tanto?.- preguntó una varonil e hipnotizante voz que no pertenecía al bastado de Sasuke.- ¿Qué una lindura cómo tú va a castigarme?.- Unos fuertes y cálidos brazos lo rodearon deliciosamente. Un aroma fuerte y agradable le rodeó.- Estaré encantado.- sentado en el suelo al lado de ese personaje misterioso que lo atraía tanto, levantó su azul mirada y aquella larga y negra cabellera le hizo cosquillas en el rostro. Y miró unos seductores e irresistibles ojos rojos como la sangre.

* * *

Hallo! 

Ahora, si, las disculpas!

Verán. Mia y yo nos cambiamos a diferentes escuelas debido a que pasamos a bachillerato. Desde el inicio de clases no pudimos vernos debido a los cambios de turno, por lo tanto no pudimos escribir. Creí que abandonaríamos el fic, pero al final me convencí de no abandonar. Al final decidimos que yo lo terminaría de escribir, pero esta historia sigue siendo de ella también porque me dio muchísimas ideas que ayudarán a este proyecto a continuar.

En fin. A todos los que han leído y a los que dejan reviews! Muchas gracias! Prometo no volver a tardar tanto!. Se aceptan criticas y comentarios constructivos.

Y como dice mi amiga Dulce!

Un fic con reviews es un fic feliz.

:3

_Athena HiwIva_

"_Es mejor morir de pie que vivir de rodillas"_


End file.
